ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Redback
Redback, (Jason Wolf) is a semi-powerful mutant capable of Kinetic Mutation, Honorary Member of the Justice League, and Leader of the Patriots. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Jason’s past, besides the fact that in his early youth he was abducted to the League of Mutants. Growing up inside of the League of Mutants, Jason was experimented on from a young age; his genetics and his physical and emotional needs altered to meet the needs of his captors. Physically and emotionally scarred, Jason was in constant pain and agony; before being introduced to a foreign chemical known as: Cure X.2. The foreign chemical altered his body and mentality as well; transforming Jason into a more receptive agent of the League of Mutants. Entering his early adulthood; Jason’s receptiveness to the desires of the League of Mutants began to faultier; as he began to rebel against the desires of the League. While Jason does not announce what activities he was involved in inside the League of Mutants; it is understood that it included inhumane desires. Finally escaping the facility he was being held at, Jason made home in a small settlement in the Sierra-Nevada. Spending most of his time on the street’s begging for change or food; the League of Mutants were finally capable of tracking their escaped ‘lab rat’. Sending in a small team to eliminate the ‘rouge mutant’; Jason was successful in fending off the force, albeit he grounded the small town, and risked the lives of many citizens in the process. Leaving the discarded town, Jason made his way into the city of Las Vegas; where he began to succumbed to the effects of an unidentified illness. Incapable of supporting himself, Jason was soon admitted to a nearby hospital. Incapable of identifying what exactly was affecting the mutant, submitting him to usually more than lethal amounts of medical drugs. Attempting once more to kill Jason, the second team was again unsuccessful; despite the fact the team severely wounded Jason. Again, Jason became fatally ill; the mutant eventually found his life-giving, yet cursed substance which was Cure X.2. Required to take large amounts of the substance to ease his pains, Jason found a way to manufacture the substance for his advantage. Forcing his own way into Utah; Jason eventually discovered the Justice League. Having originally been taught that the Justice League was the enemy, Jason was unsure whether or not he should side with them. The two of the founding members: the Green Lantern and Flash, who were busy with an excursion with League of Mutants agents. Finally deciding to aid the Green Lantern and Flash; Jason was successful in driving away the League of Mutants members. Interrogating Jason; the two Justice League members were capable of deducting that Jason was neither an enemy, but a victim of the League. Reporting their discovery, the Green Lantern and Flash informed Jason of a team which had similar backgrounds; extending an invitation to join the team. Hesitant to join the team, (due to his experience inside the League of Mutants), Jason was finally convinced when he was introduced to the member of the team. Entering the team known as: the ‘Patriots’, Jason was aliased as: ‘Crimson’ during his occupation. Serving alongside Patriots Team Leader: ‘Navy’ and ‘Olive’; the small team was successful in the defense against the League of Mutants. During his seventh operation, the Patriots were deployed to combat against a League Compound somewhere in New Mexico. At first, the operation appeared to be successful, successfully combating against the agents deployed and tagging the weapon shipments. And then, the operation took a dramatic turn for the worst, as the nemesis of the Patriots appeared himself: Mister Blackheart. Fighting against Blackheart for a matter of minutes, Patriot Members: ‘Navy’ and ‘Olive’ were eventually killed. Blackheart eventually turned towards Jason, taunting him for his failure after he unsuccessfully distracted the powerful mutant. Fleeing from the scene in disappointment and anger, Jason disappeared from the eyes of the Justice League; going under the grid for an unknown reason. Later Life Finally rediscovered by the Justice League after a bank heist in Metropolis; the League was informed of Jason’s condition since he left. Having had taken refuge inside a small transportable trailer; Jason had constantly moved interstate to pursue his occupation as a professional vigilante. Once again, Jason was extended an invitation to serve alongside the League as the Leader of the Patriots. Again, Jason doubted he was suited as a leader after the events inside the last Patriots team. Eventually talked into it, Jason began searching for likely candidates for the Patriot Program; searching worldwide. Coming across one candidate; who only referred to himself as: ‘Beta-04’, Jason recruited the ARMOR-II Washout into the Patriots Program. Relationships Patriots Original Patriots Team Navy: As the team leader of the Patriots, Jason had regarded ‘Navy’ with a high amount of respect; despite her vindictive personality. Morally not agreeing that League of Mutant members should or should not be killed, Jason constantly bickered with Navy. After her death, Jason held himself accountable as he was incapable of distracting Mister Blackheart for that moment of time that could have made the whole difference. Seeking to avenge her, Jason is shown to have a strong will to live up to his word to avenge Navy. Olive: As a longer serving member of the Patriots; Jason and ‘Olive’ tended to get along exceptionally well, despite the fact that they rarely conversed. Jason and ‘Olive’ tended to have the same sets of morals, which helped maintain a healthy relationship between the two. After his death, Jason held himself accountable. As with Navy, Jason has a strong will to avenge Olive; no matter the cost. New Patriots Beta-04: A washout of a top-secret program operated by the Russian Infantry Force and Logistics Enactment (RIFLE), Beta-04 comes heavily augmented from the Auxiliary Russian Mandate and Order Regiment Class-II (ARMOR-II). As with Navy, Jason argues moral with Beta-04 often; despite the fact that war is all that 04 has ever known. However, they maintain a strong mutual relationship aside from morals; considering that Beta-04 is loyal to Jason as he is to 04; the two willing to spend their lives for one another. Although Jason is disturbed at times with what Beta-04 is willing to do; and what he has done, he tries his best to put it aside and try to reach the humane side of 04. Powers and Abilities Powers Enhanced Senses: Jason has heightened senses, almost beyond that of even super-humans. With these heightened senses, Jason is perfectly capable of noticing the smallest of things other humans wouldn’t even be able to see, hear, or even smell. *''Enhanced Touch:'' Jason can get more out of touching an object unlike any other human; being able to analyze even the smallest of things with his increased ability of feeling. He has even proven to be able to find the smallest of cracks which would otherwise be invisible to the naked eye or touch. Using this, Jason can identify materials easier than anyone else in the Justice League. *''Enhanced Sight:'' Jason easily has 20/8 vision, being capable of seeing the finest of detail from a longer distance that any other human would see as blurry. Using this, Jason can analyze physical evidence more clearly than any other human would be capable of. *''Enhanced Hearing:'' Jason can hear noises otherwise impossible for the average human to hear, allowing him to have a faster reaction time in possible danger. However, even the loudest of noises can cause extreme damage to his ears—making it required for Jason to wear his helmet which helps muffle loud noises, but is adjustable for being able to hear quieter noises. *''Enhanced Smell:'' Jason can smell even the faintest of smells; helping to detect dangerous gases which would otherwise be impossible for other humans to smell. Jason can smell Carbon Monoxide, which is near impossible for any average human to sense; allowing Jason to act responsibly in such situations. Kinetikinesis: Jason can manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by any form of movements. Using this power, one would be able to transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a simple touch. *''Automotion:'' Jason can absorb kinetic energy and use it to prevent himself from ever becoming immobilized. *''Combustion Inducement:'' Jason can cause matter to burst into flames and explode. *''Freezing:'' Jason can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms, thereby lowering temperature. *''Hyperkinetic Exertion:'' Jason can exert a greater kinetic force than humanly possible. *''Impact Manipulation:'' Jason can manipulate impacts and collisions. *''Inertia Manipulation:'' Jason can manipulate matter resistance to a change in motion or rest. *''Jet Propulsion:'' Jason can move via energy expulsion. Kinetics: *''Kinetic Activation:'' Jason can make objects move by imbuing kinetic energy into them. *''Kinetic Charging:'' Jason can take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. *''Kinetic Conversion:'' Jason can absorb kinetic energy and convert it into other types of energy. *''Kinetic Energy Absorption:'' Jason can absorb kinetic energy and utilize it in some way. *''Kinetic Energy Combat:'' Jason can fuse kinetic energy and physical combat. *''Kinetic Energy Emission:'' Jason can use kinetic energy as a projectile weapon. *''Kinetic Shielding:'' Jason can create force-fields of kinetic energy. Abilities Peak Conditioning: Through his intense training, Jason represents peak conditioning past his mutant abilities. Jason’s physical conditioning matches even that of Olympian-grade conditioning; though falls short in a lot of areas, (e.g. Strength, Durability) and therefore still has physical weakness. *''Average Strength:'' Although his Kinetikensis based abilities are present throughout most of his physical conditioning; Jason falls short in strength due to the fact that his Kinetic Manipulation falls short within the range of strength as opposed to speed. This makes Jason as strong as a usual teenager would be. *''Peak Reflexes:'' Jason can use his kinetic manipulation to make him faster than what is physically possible to any average human; making him able to dodge automatic gunfire from even an inch away. This makes Jason near impossible to hit if he isn’t already distracted by another enemy. *''Peak Speed:'' Jason comes across as ‘easy to adjust’ with his speed due to his kinetic manipulation; making him capable of short bursts of even 435 miles per hour in one charged kinetic blast. This makes Jason one of the fastest people on the planet due to having such speed. *''Peak Endurance:'' Jason can go a long time without muscle fatigue due to his kinetic manipulation, using his kinetics for his advantage so he does not actually quite have to work physically. *''Peak Agility:'' See reflexes or speed… *''Average Durability:'' Jason’s kinetic manipulation can help him in any situation where he may be hit or harmed, as he cannot slow down kinetic force to make the punch slower or less effective—meaning he can be hit as hard as any average being in almost any situation. Weaknesses Hypersensitivity: Due to having heightened senses, Jason is hypersensitive to the loudest of noises, brightest of lights, or heaviest of odors—meaning he can become easily overwhelmed by such instances which would otherwise be a slight disturbance to an average human. Using these elements can make Jason distracted easily, as he often cannot focus on another factor if the sensation is too unbearable. Telepathic-based Abilities: Jason with his heightened senses can easily be harmed by even the slightest Telepathic-based attacks; as it throws his senses over the roof, alarming each one individually to start buzzing spontaneously—causing extreme pain and discomfort for Jason. Deterioration: Due to Mister Blackheart’s experimentation, Jason is largely dependent on the supposed ‘Cure’ in order to stay alive. Without having this Cure, Jason begins deteriorating quickly—as he can quickly die from lack of the substance without a day. If the pump is destroyed which gives Jason a fed of the ‘Cure’, he would surely die without quick medical treatment. Over-Exertion: Jason’s kinetic manipulation is entirely based on the fact that he needs kinetic energy to use his powers; and if he overuses his powers—he could lose kinetic energy for long periods of time; leaving Jason physically exhausted in the process. Jason can easily over-exert if he tries to work to quickly or use large amounts of kinetic energy to defeat his foe; meaning he could be completely harmless if he wastes all his kinetic energy on one opponent. Low-Gravity: Low-Gravity is where Jason’s powers are the most useless, as even a single push could lift anyone into the air—letting off little kinetic energy which Jason would be able to use to fight. This leaves Jason partially harmless unless gravity is restored. '''Potential Energy: '''Jason's kinetic manipulation is completely nullified with Potential Energy, meaning he cannot act off his powers if Kinetic Energy is at a low or not existent at all; meaning most of the time his is rendered a 'human' with the exception of his heightened senses. Jason is therefore easy to take advantage of unless he has motion to go off of. '''Physical Scaring: '''From Jason's subjective manipulation at the hands of Mister Blackheart, Jason no longer maintains a normal human's appearance. Having a series of permanent scars and bruises, Jason also missing his right ear and one of his nostrils. These wounds are easy to manipulate via Genetic and Cellular Manipulation: a power possessed by Blackheart, but are otherwise protected through his M/7 Module Combat Armor. '''Cellular Growth: '''From his Genetic Manipulation, Jason physically ages faster than any other human--suffering the later effects of old-age even though he is really seventeen years old; he is physically in his later twenties. While this is countered by Cure X.2, Jason is already greying; though he tends to keep his head shaved--making him and others around him uncomfortable. Without Cure X.2, Jason would age much more rapidly in a matter of hours; which would eventually kill him. Therefore, Jason must be careful with his Cure X.2 supplies. Trivia *Jason is another completely custom character, taking no inspiration from any other character from any other story or already existent character. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Kinetikinesis Category:Characters